Diner is Served
by D0T
Summary: (Previous title: Loving and being loved) "I want to devour her... But I can't..." Sesshomaru is a wealthy and handsome demon who has a taste for beautiful women, he 'literally' eats them in order to fill himself, but what happens when he is given as a gift an adorable little girl already fattened and ready to be savored. (Rated M because of Gore and Light Lemon Scenes)
1. Chapter 0

**Hi! Thank you for choosing this fanfiction!  
It's my very first, so it might not be 'really good' ^^;  
English isn't my first language, so you might encounter some mistakes, (I'm sorry)**

Enjoy This Chapter, Review if you can, follow and/or add to your fav's!  
PM if you have any Questions!  
- D0T.

Chapter 0: No more women.

_There is a rumor, about the Mansion up in the highest hill of the village, they say that inside that Mansion, lives an extremely beautiful man, even more beautiful than any other women on earth, that man wasn't only beautiful, but extremely wealthy, he could afford to have all of the women he wanted._

But rumors say… That he holds a mysterious fate to those women, whenever one of them get's inside that mansion, never goes out… Ever again…

Just what is it…?

She entered the carriage, not knowing anything, she was told that the lord awaited for her in the mansion, that he had something important to say… To her…  
Who was she?  
Just an extremely beautiful girl, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, brown like fine chocolates, a refined doll, loved and cherished in her village.

Her meeting with the lord was a coincidence; they met in a New Year celebration, a banquet based on aristocracy and wealthy people.  
There were a lot of people, but the only one who was shown in the crowd, was him…

His beautiful long silvered hair and his golden gaze captivated her, as if she was being sucked into him, throughout the crowd, he was the only whom she had her eyes locked into, she got even more interested in him as minutes went by, her heart kept beating louder and louder each second, and even with the big distance they had between them, she understood his whispering, and started reading from his lips.

Could it be?

Love at first sight.

She wanted to dance with him, touch him, being touched by him, loved by him, and hold him, her mind was being manipulated by his perfect person, his own self, his silvered hair and lustful appearance.

He was manipulating her with his eyes, locking them on hers, and suddenly, he got closer and closer to her, until there was only a few centimeters that separated their lips from touching, his eyes still locked into hers, his mouth curved into a smile, and his hand reached hers, and gently bowed down to kiss it.

"I felt that there was going to be a beautiful lady coming in here," He said with a grin, "May I know who you are?"

She was already very embarrassed, but she replied despite that, "My name is Fiona."

"You are beautiful, Fiona"

She blushed instantly, what seemed like an annoying celebration became the most wonderful day of her life, the man of her dreams, was right there, in front of her, the man she always wanted.

The night was still young, and they had all the time they needed to talk, dance, and get to know each other.

Until…

"Are You Miss Fiona Rainsworth?" A man with golden eyes and silvered short hair said, "Yes, that's me."

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to come in his Mansion,"

"Huh?" Her heart started beating fast, it was already a long night and everybody started going home, but that was an offer she couldn't just go on and refuse, she knew what might happen but she accepted despite that.

After a while she was finally inside the mansion, where her beloved man awaited for her, with a smile on his face, "I was waiting," He whispered.

Without hesitation she rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly, "Well now, we only got separated an hour ago, and you already miss me?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded, "I can't think of not being together with you." Her eyes were getting teary, and she was already blushing heavily.  
Sesshomaru smiled, "And?" 

Her eyes looked into the ground for a moment until she finally said, "I love you! Please let me stay with you!"

He started laughing, and then kissed her, "You should have said so, my dear."

And he took her into his bedroom.

He took her and bend her down on the bed, he took his suit coat and vest off, leaving his muscular chest bear, her want to be held by him became more intense, he kissed her and their lips touched, the kiss lasted for a minute until she felt his tongue entering her mouth and dancing with hers, he won her over.

The kiss lasted for a moment until they both stopped to breathe, he took her dress off and explored her body with his lips, ecstasy took over and she already felt numb.

It didn't take much time until his tender lips touched her neck, her craving for wanting more made her moan and whisper his name, until…  
She felt a sharp pain on her neck.

As if she was stabbed, her eyes were locked into Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru… What are you…"  
His fangs were already piercing through her skin, he took a humongous bite from her and started tearing her skin off, she painfully started screaming.

"Sesshomaru! Stop! Don't—AHHH!"

The pain was too much, his eyes became red and his nails grown sharper, he ripped her clothes off and wounded her on the stomach, he directly took a bit of her body and ate her chest whole.

It didn't last long until she stopped breathing.  
Sesshomaru has already eaten her alive…

_**An hour later…**_

Sesshomaru left the room, blood all over his body, his servant, Jaken, rushed towards him "Did you enjoy yourself, my lord?

Sesshomaru, who retrieved his golden gaze, looked back at Jaken with a disgusted look, "Instead of asking question, go clean up, the guest room is a mess." He said coldly.

Jaken sighed and obeyed, as he opened the door, saw the bloody corpse of the woman, her bones sticking out and her head still intact, he took out his tongue out of disgust and whispered a few cursed words, _can't he eat his shit elsewhere? Now I have to clean the sheets all over again!_

It appears as if the beautiful man living in the mansion was a demon, a demon who favored beautiful mature young girls with tender skin, a carnivorous demon who loved to eat his meal in the middle of ecstasy.

**To Be continued…**

Thank you for reading this chapter! Yeah I know… Wasn't so good… u_u; But hey, I'm sure the rest will be better! The story will be based on Sesshomaru's POV on the next chapter, if you are poor with horror please don't continue reading because I'll make a lot more details later on.

Review please!  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thank you again for choosing this Fanfic!  
I'm happy I can write two chapters in one day! (WEE!) :D  
If you enjoyed the previous chapter (including this one) please fallow and/or add this story to your fav's! Review is also gladly appreciated!**

Chapter 1: A Little girl's flesh.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

It's already morning, and I feel extremely tired.  
Yesterday was the same thing, as almost… Well… Every other day, I go somewhere, I seduce a beautiful woman, then I eat her, nothing changes.

But what can I say? I am a demon, after all, and as all the demons, I devour human flesh.

Today is going to be a long day, there are so many things to do, so many places to go, and so many people to meet, being an important person in the eyes of society is tiring, especially when we are a 'modern example' for the humans.

But it's not the only thing that's bothering me…

Today I have to go visit my annoying cousin, Naraku.

He apparently has a 'surprise' for me, I wonder what it is, but I shouldn't get my hopes up, that asshole loves pissing me off, I always wanted to tear his skin off but… He is also very useful to the demon society.

I sighed, then stood up, "Better start with the worst," I told myself.

I took a bath, and got dressed, as usual, I put on a casual outfit, as in not to stand out so much, I didn't want any of those clingy girls to come and annoy me, shouting _Kya kya! Sesshomaru-sama! _All the fucking time makes me even more irritated.

After wearing my black sleeveless shirt, dress pants, and tied my hair, I was ready to go.

"I'm going." I said.

Jaken rushed to me immediately "AHH! WAIT MILORD!"  
I sighed then turned around, "What is it again, Jaken?"  
"If you're out to get your breakfast…"  
"I'm not, don't worry."

He smiled and sighed of relief, that lazy bastard doesn't want to clean up the bed sheets again, but, what can I say? I love eating female humans in the middle of ecstasy.

"Ah, please take good care of yourself, milord!"

"Sure."

I was already tired of this daily routine, _gosh, when is it going to change_? I thought.  
I walked towards the forest, not wanting to get much attention, Naraku's temple is quite far away, deep in the forest, and I have to make sure nobody is following me.  
As I got deeper into it, I found his temple, it was covered with a dark aura, as if deceased demons were protecting it, however, It didn't scare me.

As soon as I got inside, Naraku jumped out of nowhere and welcomed me, "Sesshomaru, I'm glad you could make it! You're awfully early today."  
I nodded, "And you're awfully cheerful today."  
He smiled, and asked me to sit down, I accepted his offer and sat on the furthest seat in order not to face him, he had the most disgusting breath I've ever smelled, one can't help but wonder what kind of meat he's eating.

"So, now I'm here… What is it that you want to talk about?"

He grinned, and then told me; "Sesshomaru, you love women don't you?"  
I hesitated to that question, it didn't sound so good to me, "And so?"  
"Did you ever taste the delicious flesh of a child?" He asked.  
A child? Child huh… Never thought about it, I only go for the easiest catch, I doubt a child would want to stay with a person like me, and the most bothersome part is that almost all of them are followed by their parents, not that I can't kill them, rather I just don't want to get useless attention.  
"No." I said firmly.

He smiled widely, "Hah, no wonder then! Sesshomaru, did you know my favorite kind of human flesh is the one of a child's?"  
"Well this explains why you are rumored to be a pedophile, anyway, what's up with that?"

"I heard you liked women in the middle of ecstasy, when their body and flesh gets numb and tender,"

"And so?"

"Too bad for you, but even in the middle of an act, women can't compare to the tenderness of a young girl's. A child between 8 and 13 years old have the best meat one can ask for,"  
I didn't like where it was going, "Why are you telling me this?"

He started giggling, "Because you simply don't know it, Sesshomaru, all of the demons in the land go for young children, you're the only one who goes for women, it's as if you try to act like a show off, at first, but in the end, you are just inexperienced,"

I frowned to that answer, "You dare call me 'inexperienced'?! Naraku, I am older than you by far."  
"Which is why, as in respect for my elder, did I go get a nice present for you!"

"A… Present?"

"Yes, a little girl, just for you."

I stared at him for a while, and asked him "You bought me a little girl for me to taste? Is that it?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, and it was quite hard too! All of the good chubby girls have parents, and we can't just take them by force, it might cause a few commotions in the human society, which is why I took an orphan girl and fattened her for half a year, just for you, Sesshomaru."

I thought for a moment, it wasn't a bad thing. In the end, it might be interesting trying out a little girl's flesh after all.

"Sounds interesting… I accept."

Naraku nodded, then ordered his servant; "Bring her here."  
A few of them went into some sort of cave and chained something, faint yells were heard but they quickly stopped, the only thing I could hear was the sound of footsteps.

She looked, pale, somehow, her hair was sticking out everywhere and her kimono was torn and rugged, her eyes were watery and her face was covered in dirt.

"Well, she isn't 'chubby' like I wanted her to be, but hey, still good."

I squatted and took a look at her, clearly, she was crying, the look in her face was sad, her brown eyes looked deeply into my soul, I felt a sudden warmth.

Naraku turned and took her by the hair, "Now, don't you try to escape, behave."  
She painfully nodded, and he let her go, I looked at one of his servant's who gave me the chain that was lead by her iron collar, as if she was a dog.

Naraku smiled at me, "Well? Isn't she fine? Look, her body isn't that bad either!"

I nodded, not really caring what he was saying, the first thought that came into my mind was to eat her, her small yet tender body was making my blood boil, I'm sure she's going to taste delicious.

"Then I'll take her." I said while pulling the chain, Naraku stopped me "Wait, if you want to fatten her even more, don't take too long, she's already 12 so don't let her get too old."

"Yeah sure." I said as I left, pulling her down with me, she didn't change her expression, nether less, I don't care, I never cared for a human's emotions, nor his wants or needs, the only thing I had in mind was to finally get to taste this rumored delicious flesh.

As I took her by the chain, she started to let out a few painful noises, I turned around to look at her, she looked weak despite her healthy looking body, I sighed and took the iron collar off.  
She looked surprised, "What is it?" I said.

She didn't answer, but instead bowed her head down and gave me her hand, which was filthy.  
I rolled my eyes, "I won't touch you, just follow me."

She nodded and held me by my shirt, what was her problem? Didn't she understand that I don't want to be touched by her filthy hands?  
Anyhow, it didn't matter anymore.

I have to take her to the mansion and make sure she takes a bath.

After walking for a while, we got to the mansion.

"Welcome back, milord!"

"Jaken, prepare a bath, now." I ordered

I took her by the collar and put her in one of the various guest room's I have, "this is your room, rest."

She turned around to look at me, as if she had something to say, I looked back at her, "What?"

"U-Uhm…"

She started shaking, was she afraid? Already? Of course she would, she's probably the only one who knows what will happen to her, at this point every lowly human would be scared, as a matter of fact, she's quite brave already, I thought she was going to cry.

"Uh-Uhm!"

Ha, is she going to beg for her life? How useless-

"Thank you so very much!"

"…Huh?"

"You took me out of that horrible place, and removed the collar, bought me to this room, and now you're preparing me a bath, really, how can I ever repay you?!" She said with tears of joy.

I looked back at her in surprise, didn't she… Know?

I couldn't answer, she smiled at me widely, "Please, mister, can you tell me your name?!"

"Sesshomaru."  
Wait, why did I tell her?

"Sesshomaru-Sama, thank you! Thank you so very much! Please take good care of me from now on!"  
Her smile widened as she came up close to hug me, her arms wrapped my legs (she was too small) warmly, I couldn't move an inch, somehow my head wasn't feeling right.

**To be continued…**

Please review if you liked this chapter!  
I'll update soon! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's D0T again!  
Thank you for all of those who reviewed the previous chapter! Please keep on supporting, it helps me out a lot!  
Also, I might not be able to update in about 2 days, so yeah, sorry… (School is annoying, aff -_-)  
But anyhow, here is the third chapter!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Temptation.

_Sesshomaru's POV:_

There she is, right in front of me, smiling without a care in the world, thanking me for 'saving her' from Naraku's reach…

I knew it already, she didn't know what was going to happen, to her, being 'fattened' was probably a result of making her some sort of high priced slave who will be bought by a wealthy aristocrat of some sort.

But who am I kidding, she is completely missing the obvious, and that's pissing me off.

I never handled anything of the sort, it's confusing me.  
I glanced at her, she was still hugging me, crying of happiness, is that really necessary?  
"Thank you… Oh thank you…"

I couldn't stand this, why thanking me? Was Naraku THAT hard with her? Well she is 'food' after all but…

"Let go." I ordered, this kind of situation didn't make me feel comfortable at all, she obeyed and then looked at me, with another smile on her face, as if she saw some kind of hero.  
"You should go and take a bath, you're filthy."

She nodded, "Yes, thank you! But uhm…"  
I looked back at her, "What?"

She started looking at me with a faint blush, "I dunno where the bathroom is…"  
'Dunno' huh, this way of talking makes it obvious that she didn't receive a proper education, but hey, she's an orphan after all.

"I'll take you there."

She smiled and held my hand, which I quickly pushed away; she looked back at me and gave me sorrowful eyes, as if I hurt her.  
I didn't like it, somehow…

I sighed and told her to follow me.  
She nodded and held her own hands together, I glanced back at her and she looked a bit disappointed, I felt a slight pain in my chest, but… Why?

As soon as we arrived, I opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise, "Wow! So big!" She said happily, it didn't really matter to me, spacious bathrooms are quite common in western styled mansion's.

"The bath tub is full, you can go in."

"What about my change of clothes?" She asked.

Change of clothes? I didn't plan that actually, I thought Jaken would have to forcefully bathe her, since she _should _had known what was going to happen, but in the end, I guess it's good that she isn't struggling, I wouldn't want her to cause some sort of uproar and start shouting and begging for her life like other kids.

"Jaken will come with a change of clothes soon, now bathe." I ordered.

She gave me a light smile and closed the door as soon as I left, I immediately punched the nearby door and slammed my head on it, _Shit, shit, shit, why do I suddenly feel bad?!_

I sighed and decided to forget it, such a small incident didn't matter, but in the end, she still smiled didn't she?  
Why would her sad look even affect me?! It makes no sense!  
I decided to snap out of it and rushed towards Jaken, who was, as usual, fooling around.  
"Jaken." I called.

"W-What is it, milord?"

"Do we still have some clean spare clothing for women?"

"Yes we do… But why?" He asked stupidly, "For the girl, of course! You dumbass!" I yelled.  
He starting jumping around, "I-I Don't think we have any that might suit her, milord!"  
"Bring anything!" I ordered.

"Y-Yes!" He said while running away, I sighed, so tiring… _It's best if I go in my room, it's only morning yet my head is killing me…_

As I walked towards my personal room, I went by the bathroom who was occupied by Rin, I head a small melody, as if someone was singing, curiously, I decided to get closer and rested my head on the door, so I could hear better.

She was humming.  
Somehow, it sounded very familiar?  
Since the bathroom was very spacious, I doubt she'll notice my entrance, so I decided to go in.  
As soon as I opened the door, did I hear better, she was humming an ancient melody, a melody called _By the river, _my mother used to sing this song to me.

I squatted next to the bath tub, she couldn't see me with the curtains, which was good, I closed my eyes and somehow felt peaceful…  
Her voice was actually pretty for a 12 year old, not high pitched like those other annoying girls, no, it sounded so… Mature.  
The melody came back to me from afar, I suddenly got a flash back, it affected me, I couldn't stand it!

I immediately opened the curtains.  
"K-KYA! Wh-What are you doing, Sesshomaru-sama?!"

"Who taught you this melody?" I asked.  
"What? I…" She covered her flat chest and private parts, as if _I _would be interested in a shrimp like her.  
"Answer me."  
"Please, I'm taking a bath!" She blushed.  
"Answer I say!"

"My mother, she was the one who taught it to me… Can you please go?"

"… And who is your mother?"

_Rin's POV:_

Oh god, just… Just what is he doing?! He's looking at me with his golden eyes so intensely! I can't stand it, his stare is making me nervous!

He's starting to look at my body, just what is wrong with him?  
"You're flat."

Whah?!

"I'm only 12 after all! Quit judging and please go!"

"You didn't answer my question."

I can't keep up with this, although I was naked, it was as if he undressed me all over again with his stare, I know he's the one who saved me but… But peeking at a girl when she's taking a bath is too-  
Wait, he's not even peeking! He's completely looking at me, and the worst, he's coming closer!  
"I… I… Uh!" I'm getting redder by the second, why can't he just go?! Was I given to some kind of pervert? Was that it?!

He's getting closer and closer, oh god, what is he about to do?!  
Ah!  
"M-My mother was a simple housewife!" I said a bit nervously.  
"Ha…"

What was so funny?!

And why is he getting even closer?! It's as if he's trying to pull out something!  
His hair is sticking on my skin, it feels so fluffy and nice, his golden eyes are looking deeply into mine, I felt as if he was going to… Going to-

I suddenly closed my eyes, hopping for a kiss.

"Ha… Hah." He said.

"?! Wh—Whah?!"  
He started laughing?!

I suddenly started blushing.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in little girls like you with zero sex appeal," He said with a grin, I gave him a mean look, "Then please leave me be! Give me a bit of privacy!" I shouted.

"You're an interesting one, what's your name?"

I looked to the opposite side, and murmured, "Rin."  
He smiled, "Rin… Rin huh, well then Rin, you should drink more milk."  
I blushed again, somehow this man was making me feel so nervous!  
But I didn't hate him either, he saved me after all and I owe it to him!

As suddenly as he left the room, I sighed of relief and rested my shoulders, my heart was racing!

I don't think I'll ever be able to face him after what happened!

_Sesshomaru's POV:_

… She's looking delicious.  
This is what first came up In my mind, her body was so small and appetizing, no wonder a child's flesh is rumored to be so… Tender?  
However, she looked fragile, more like she _is _fragile, if she falls on the ground, she will bleed, but will she die if she falls from a tree?

I shook my head, _Today I'll eat her whole, and I'll savor every bit of her flesh.  
_I started drooling without knowing, my demon form was about to show itself, it has become hard to control it lately.

Suddenly, I remembered her face, flushed red back in the bathroom, it made my heart flutter, I wanted to bite her on that moment… But I couldn't…

I slammed my head once again.

Just what's happening to me?!

**To be continued.**

If you enjoyed this chapter, then please review! :D  
I will try to update more soon!  
Please keep on supporting me!  
-D0T. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! :D  
Sorry for the late update, before knowing there were already so many reviews ! (wow!)  
Thank you for all of those who followed/revied/fav my story!  
Here is another Chapter!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A new beginning.

_Rin's POV:_

My heart is still racing from yesterday's events, my mind is full of questions, but I can't help but wonder what the answers are.

It could've been because I was seen naked by a man for the first time in my life, no wonder I felt embarrassed, even so… He didn't even apologize, nor did he have the heart to wait for me after I've finished bathing? And the worst part is that… Is that…

Uhh! I'm feeling so embarrassed! And I thought he was going to… Ki-  
Pull yourself together, Rin! There is _NO _way a man this mature would ki…ki-… A girl your age!

I slapped my head and decided to come back to reality, today is a new beginning, because today is the day I'm finally free!

That's right! Freedom!  
Without noticing I smiled so happily, I can't help but think how lucky I am! But… Somehow I can't help but feel pain for those who we're caged with me, those children who were a bit younger than me looked all so pitiful, and yet I thought I was going to die with them… Somehow I wondered what happened to the others who left before me, were they bought by some people? Wealthy family? I wonder…

The thing which scared me the most at that place were the fain yells I heard at night, it was as if someone was getting… Tortured…  
I wasn't able to sleep there…  
_What happened? What's that noise? Would they come and get me too? What are they doing to him/her? Is he/she okay? Will we make it out alive?  
_I asked myself these questions so frequently, I got tired after a while, of course…

But it is not the time to remember about that! Right now It's a new beginning for me!

I rushed out of the bath tub and put on a large towel to hide my body, (Which was already revealed to Sesshomaru-sama…) and decided to look for the spare clothing I was given.  
I noticed a bright red color on the table, It was a traditional kimono with fire signs all over it, it looked so pretty, it's silk was thin yet warm with bright red and orange colors, an outfit made for wealthy women, I think…

_… I don't think it'll suit me… It's too big…  
_Perhaps I can try and pull off something so it might fit?

After trying various ways to put it on I decided to give up and just wear it be, it looked too big on me but it didn't matter, as long as I hid myself properly.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, I glanced at the big large corridor on my left, and then glanced on the other huge corridor on my right, _Where… Where is my room again?_

I didn't like it… No, didn't like it at all! This mansion, it's too huge!

I decided to start exploring, maybe I'll find someone who can help me out.

I looked at the left corridor, who looked a lot better and brighter, I smiled to myself, _Better go for a brighter place!  
_I glanced at every little painting I saw, they all looked so gloomy and dark, I bit my lip out of fright, this mansion has so many weird designs, adults are so weird, in my opinion, they always have to go on and on about being mature and how to fit one's image, it's just too boring!  
What I want? It's to have fun!

_I want to enjoy life to the fullest, meet some friends who will always be there to support me._  
I walked further,  
_And also, the man of my dreams!_

I suddenly closed my eyes, _Yes, he'll have to be big, strong and very dependable, someone nice who I can rely on, who will always comfort me, who will love me for who I am and who will cherish me, and give me his trust.  
And as for his looks, I would want him to be handsome, with nice silky hair and thin nails… He'll be gentle and -_

The sudden image of Sesshomaru-sama appeared in my head.

_Waah! Why Him?! Why did I think about him?! _

I slammed my head on the nearby wall, "Why?! Why?! Rin you baka!"  
I continued slamming my head until it started hurting, I felt somehow dizzy and cursed myself for being so stupid and naïve, "O-Ouch!" _That's going to leave a mark!_

"What are you doing?  
I turned around to see who it was, despite that I knew already, it was-

"Ah, Sesshomaru…Sama…" I started blushing, he looked at me with his dull yet calm golden eyes and sighed, "Slamming your head so hard, it's only natural that it would bleed."

Eh? Bleed?  
I decided to touch my forehead with my index finger, I felt a liquid slide on it, it was blood,  
"Ahhh! I didn't mean to hurt myself so hard!"

Sesshomaru looked at me expressionless, his eyes suddenly started to widen, it scared me somehow, he looked at my injured forehead with desire, somehow it made me feel uncomfortable.  
He got closer and closer to me, my heart started beating even more! What is he about to do?

"Seriously… What a waste…" He whispered.  
Eh, what is he?

His big hands caressed my cheek with tenderness, It felt so nice that I closed my eyes, it felt like a nice morning breeze…

_Sesshomaru's POV:_

My eyes were locked on that injury, the drop of blood was sliding towards her nose, it looked so nice and red, like a cherry.  
I wanted to taste it so badly, so I didn't hesitate and licked it, she started wiggling, I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms so she won't break free.  
I pulled her tighter and held her chin, making her notice me, "Don't move." I ordered, she was flushed red, her eyes had already gotten so teary, with her worried look she started trembling "Uh… Um…"  
How bothersome, this is why I hate children.

"Let me get that off for you."

I licked the rest of the blood who was on her cheek and went towards her neck, it was spilling out slowly so I had the time to explore her even better.  
I only noticed it for a moment, but this girl is very sensitive.  
Her body is getting so warm, it got me interested.  
I sucked to blood coming from her injury and licked it slowly, my saliva (which was a demon's) penetrated inside and closed the wound.  
Her blood tasted so sweet I couldn't control myself.

She didn't notice, which was good, I got caught up in the moment as soon as she started panting, I held her tighter and licked her neck, which got even tender by the second, it felt extremely warm, my hand explored her chest by reflex, which made me remember.

_… Flat…  
_I pulled myself together and let her go, "Are you okay now?" I asked.  
She looked at me again, still so red and nodded, I cleared my throat, "You're hungry… Yes?"

"A-A bit…"

"I'll ask the cook to make you breakfast, follow me."  
She nodded and kept her distance, I glanced at her every now and then, she was still so red.  
I started thinking, how come I couldn't do it… How come I couldn't eat her?  
She was right there, right in my arms, I could've ate her whole like I would usually do with these other women, yet somehow…

The worst part…Was that I got caught up in it too, to think she managed to turn me on.  
I clenched my fists, _This is pathetic, Sesshomaru… When did a little girl manage to reveal your man instincts?_

I sighed and walked towards the kitchen, but before that…  
"You, stay there." I ordered.  
She looked at me a bit confused, but nodded.

I heard strange noises, it didn't sound good, I decided to open the door, only to see my stupid toad servant Jaken making a mess, "Jaken." I called.

He turned tripped and fell from the pile of papers he was on, "W-What is it, milord?!"

"Do we have… Something edible for a human?"  
He looked at me a bit confused, "I… I don't think so? But we have… Meat!"  
I glared at him, "Something else!" I shouted.  
"N-No! I'm sorry!"  
I clenched my teeth, no good, what does a human eat anyway? I went on banquets at night, so I've seen a few examples of human food but, I don't think she might want to eat that in the morning.

"Jaken, go out and buy something a human would eat."  
He looked at me funny, "Eh? Why all of the sudden?"  
"Just go!" I ordered.

"Yes, milord!" He said while leaving in full speed, I turned around and pulled the door, Rin was there, sitting on the chair, waiting patiently like I told her, "You'll be able to eat soon." I said.

She looked at the ground, still flushed red, and nodded.  
I couldn't stand seeing her like this, yet…

I sighed, life has gotten so tiring lately.  
I sat on the nearby chair and rested my head on the table, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, Rin was looking at me, I could feel it, my demon instincts were still active, I could feel her breathing, her warmth too, I could feel it so well.

She continued to look at me even after minutes went by, without knowing I was already half asleep.  
I suddenly heard her come closer, her breathing has gotten heavier too, the warmth of her body has gotten even hotter.

She got closer and closer.  
And whispered a few words in my ear.

**To be continued…**

Hope you liked this chapter! I took a bit of my time to write this, still with school and all, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!  
Please review!  
It makes me happy! :D  
-D0T._  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**-PLEASE READ THIS-  
First of all I apologize for the late update, school was hard and I had to follow my lessons at a certain point, so I couldn't use the computer (I'm so sorry)  
Also I'm about to make a special chapter for you readers since I love you guys so much!  
But—I'm actually a bit frustrated because of a misunderstanding.  
Well, let's fix this shall we?**

IS SESSHOMARU A 'VAMPIRE'?  
-No… Hell I despise Vampires! If you wonder what Sesshomaru is—He's a demon. Yes, a human eating demon, (In your point of view, but the truth about Sesshomaru's origins is still soooo far away, on some other chapters I might update)  
So the answer is, NO sesshomaru is NOT a blood sucker!  
Understand that?

HOW LONG IS THIS FANFIC GOING TO LAST?  
-For a long time, I guess, I'm thinking of a good 30 chapters or so… Each chapter has a minimum word length of 1,200 ~ 5000 words.

GRAMMAR MISTAKES…  
-I think you noticed this Fanfic has a lot of grammar mistakes, that's because I don't re-read my chapters before posting them into , I just update my story because I don't really have the time (right now) but in order to satisfy my readers, I plan to edit the first chapters and make them more enjoyable in the future.

POSSIBILITY…  
-If I ever delete this fanfic either means I'm making it a _**doujinshi **_**with my current manga skills, so if the story ever gets deleted PM Me and I'll send you a link to the doujin, (Might be uplauded on DevientART, Zerochan, or a blog, either way published.)**

NEW CHARACTERS…  
-Yes I noticed it, you want more characters and more dramas don't you? Oh fine, I planned to add some anyway, just don't get too impatient will you? I have a good load of them in my head :)

WELL THEN…  
Let's start this heck of a chapter.

Chapter 4: My mistake…

_Unknown's POV:_

I've been observing him for a while now, and as far as I've seen, he doesn't have any friends…  
But it's actually quite convenient, I wouldn't want someone to stop me from getting to close to him, might be a nuisance.

You might call me a stalker but… What can I say? Men like him, are just too attractive, and I can't lay my eyes off of attractive men, especially _him…  
_I don't know who he is, or where he's from but one thing's for sure; I'll have him, all for me and me only…

_Back in the Mansion.  
__Sesshomaru's POV:_

She sweetly whispered a few words in my ear while gently patting my head, her warm breath caressed my skin, making me shiver, I could feel her stare.  
"I like you very much."

My ear twitched from these words, these gentle words who were told by a little girl.  
I've been told these words a lot in my lifetime, but for the first time, these words made me so happy.  
I asked myself, _how come? Why am I so happy?_

I hated that thought, and I hated myself for feeling joy of such a pity thing, why was I pretending to be asleep anyways?

It pissed me off.

I decided to stop this ridiculous masquerade and open my eyes, getting noticed by Rin, she immediately stepped back,  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up!" She said a bit nervous.  
"It's fine…"

She looked at the ground shyly, and then glanced at me, "Euhm, did you hear it?"  
I turned back to look at her, "Hear what?"

She smiled of relief, "Nothing!"

Obviously, she didn't want me to actually _hear _it, either way I'm sure she didn't actually mean it, I'm not someone likeable, in fact, I am the complete opposite, if the women I ate were to get back to life, they'd all despise me to death for tearing their skin off and eating their meat.

But it didn't matter now, what really matters right now is that I'm letting myself get softened by a petty little girl, this is pathetic…

Suddenly, heard noises were heard, as if someone was struggling, seems like it came from the kitchen.  
"Stay here." I ordered.  
She nodded and waited as she was told.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen did I notice a quite squished Jaken, he was carrying all kinds of… Vegetables…

He looked at me with a smile, "I've informed myself, milord! It seems that humans cook many things using these kind of stuff, it's good for their growth and gives loads of strength… But… May I ask… Why do we need these sort of things?"

I rolled my eyes, "None of your business…"

As soon as I said that, Rin knocked the door and asked permission to enter, "Euhm, Sesshomaru-Sama, I- I forgot where the restroom is…"

Jaken's mouth opened wide, and hit the ground, "WHA-WHY IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!" He yelled.  
I hit him in the head, _shut up you annoyance!_

He squirmed in pain, and rolled on the ground, I sighed and called a servant to show her where the restroom was, humans have such a small memory…

Jaken looked at me with confused eyes, "S-Sesshomaru-sama…"  
I glared at him, "What?"  
"H-How come—"  
"How come what, toad?"  
"How come you haven't eaten her yet?!"

I frowned, _that's right… How come-?  
_"… Does it really matter if it's now or later? Either way I'll still eat her won't I?"  
He smiled, "Eh! You're right, I actually doubted you, Sesshomaru-sama, please forgive me…"

That's right.  
Either it's now, or after, there is no mistaking it I WILL eat her, I am a demon after all, a merciless demon, there is no way a stupid human will change me, my true nature is thus of a monster.  
No one will ever change my true nature.  
No one…

_Rin's POV:_

Oh kami, although a couple of hours have already passed, I'm still so embarrassed! To think I'd… Say such a thing already! And to a man who I just met! Waaah!  
B-But that's not all, back then, at the hallway…  
What did he do to me?!

First of all, he came at me while I was bathing, and then he hugged me?!  
Oh no… I'm already getting so red just while thinking about it, my heart is racing…  
"euhm, this is the restroom…"

"Eh? Ah! Thank you!"

I didn't really need to go to the restroom anyways, I just… Couldn't stay downstairs and wait after all that has happened…  
_Bakayaro! Rin you idiot! You can't just go and tell a man you just met that you like him! That's not how it works!_

Ughh! Go back to reality Rin!  
This is no time to be hiding!  
You should go downstairs and show him that you are after all, a woman!

… However… -Flashback-  
_"… You're flat…"_

… Yes, Sesshomaru-sama is right, I am flat, but that's just because I'm only 12! It isn't my fault!  
_Rinnie, you can't just hide in the toilet, be brave and go face him!  
_"N-No! Not yet!"  
_Oh? What's up? You scared, Rinnie?  
_"I'm not!"  
_Prove it! Act like a real girl!  
_"B-But…"  
_You don't need a pair of big breasts in order to seduce a man, you're cute, and it's enough to make anybody yours! Flat is justice! Go for it!_

"That's right!"  
**Note: Rin has a bad habit to talk to herself…**

I have nothing to be embarrassed about, actually, I must be proud of myself, if Sesshomaru-sama decided to take me to his home, actually means he is fond of me!  
Be proud Rin!

That's right, I felt like going downstairs now, there is nothing wrong with what I said nor what I've done, these incidents didn't mean anything, right now the only thing that mattered was my courage… And my tummy. (She's so hungry…)

As soon as I walked downstairs, I heard a conversation of Sesshomaru-sama's servants;

"So how do you cook it?"

"I have no idea, I wonder what's up with him, he usually never asks us to cook, you know it, he likes his meat raw…"

"Yeah, he usually just goes and eat it directly…"

Are they talking about… Sesshomaru-sama?

"I think he's doing it for that girl…"

"Huh? What girl?"

"Y'know, that girl who came this morning."

"Ah… Her… Man, he must really like her!"

Eh, they talkin' about me?  
_That's right, Rinnie! See? Told ya you were cute even without big breasts!_

I smiled, was it true? Sesshomaru-Sama likes me? He really does? Somehow that thought made me so happy, to think he would like me…

Still happy, I decided to go back to the dining room, where Sesshomaru-sama was at.  
Right now I'm confident enough to face him.  
And maybe soon, confident enough to tell him my feelings.

_End of Rin's POV._

"He must really like her… Boy, so her flesh might actually be this delicious?"

"Seems so, a child's meat is rumored to be so tender,"

"Well he might want us to fatten her more then, let's make a lot of this food now shall we?"

"Yes, let's make it with lots of fat."

_Sesshomaru's POV:_

I sat on my usual chair and started reading one of the many books I have in front of the window, this kind of situation is by far my favorite, silence and peace, can someone ask better than this?

As stunning as it sounds, I actually love literature, nothing can make me more comfortable than reading, there is so much to learn about and so much to see.  
I am probably the only one of my kind who actually reads, though. Me and Naraku, that is, as for the rest… It's only a bunch of idiots, including my stupid brother.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, "Come in."  
As soon as the door opened, I noticed a young man with short silvered hair and golden eyes.  
Well, speaking of the wolf…  
"If It isn't my dearest brother, InuYasha…"

"Yeah, it's me." He said grumpily.

"what's with that annoying face."

He looked at me with a glare, "You think I could sleep last night? With all the weird noises you made you and that woman?"

I grinned, "Why don't you move to mother's house then? If it annoys you so much."

"You nuts?! Like hell I'd move with that witch! InuKimi isn't even my real mom, you know?!"

"She's still your mom,"

"Not like I care, anyways, you better stop your annoying eating habits, it disgusts me!"

"A half breed can't understand a full fledged demon like me."

"What's up with that?! Why are you always this arrogant?!"

"Watch your mouth, mutt." I warned.

He bit his lip and clenched his fists, "Who you calling a Mutt?!" He went in battle mode instantly.

I grinned, "Oh? You want to fight? Interesting," I said while closing my book.

"Haah! Bring it on! I've been yearning for this attention in a while now!"

"Is that so? If you wanted to die so badly you could've told me."

We were about to start one of our usual fights until we heard another knocking on the door.

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, what is it?"

"Diner is ready Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin is already at the table."

My eyes widened, I calmed myself down and decided to stop this petty argument, exchanging fists has started to get tiring, InuYasha on the other hand looked quite confused there.

"Huh? Rin? Who's that? You're newest meal?"

I glared at him, "None of your business, mutt."

He gave me his usual angry look, but it never changed, it was the same thing, always…

"I don't want to fight you now, let's report it for later if you still want to."

"Asshole…"  
_  
I heard that, mutt._  
None of it matters right now, what's really important, is Rin.

My urge to see her only comes when I hear her name, Rin.  
It's as if I've known her before.  
But I can't seem to know… When…

The sudden thought of the few words she whispered to me earlier came back in my head;  
_"I like you very much…"_

Just what is this warmth in my heart?

_To be continued…_

**Liked this chapter? Heh, sorry for the cliffhanger.**

Also, I think you noticed it, I changed the fanfic's title, the new one seems more accurate to the plot.  
I've been thinking of adding some rivalry for both Rin and Sesshomaru, so there might be a bit of drama, before the LEMON SCENES - You want it. Admit it.

Also; a question.  
Would you rather let Rin stay flat? Or…  
Anyway it depends, if so then please tell me if you want the first lemon scene when she's young (now) or older, loli pedophilia is kawaii, no?

Please review and tell me!  
-D0T. 


	6. Chapter 5: Finish your meal!

**Hello again Dear Readers!  
-SO I'VE BEEN READING YOUR REVIEWS…  
So far you all want the lemon scene when Rin gets older (Meh, ofc…) and about her being flat… Well I guess I watch too much moe anime ._.;  
So yeah, Big Busted Nicely shaped Rin Was the one you readers chose.  
Bye bye Kawaii Flat chested Rin of Justice ;_; and I was hoping to use you… Oh well lol.  
Anyways, This chapter Is Gonna Be Full Of Comedy, cause' … Lol you'll see ! :D**

Chapter 5: Finish your meal!

_No point of View here…_

It was already Midday, and little Rin was starving (Obviously), while she was sitting in the dining room, waiting patiently for her lord, she heard weird arguments coming from the hallway, the noises heard were actually voices, one of them was very familiar, the other, sounded kinda' bossy, as if someone was really mad.

As soon as they both entered, she smiled "Sesshomaru-Sama!" She said happily, but quickly frowned after she saw the boy beside him; he was clearly one of Sesshomaru's relatives, he had short silvered hair and golden eyes, except that…

_Doggy Ears? … _She thought, how odd? _Are they real? _  
Somehow the urge to squish them came to Rin, such a thing looked so new, but she had to hold herself, for now…

The young boy faced Rin with a weird look, as if he was a bit disturbed, he then glanced at Sesshomaru and gave him a glare, Sesshomaru looked back at him; having them start an 'Eye to Eye' talk.

_What is it mutt? _His eyes said (NOT REALLY…)  
InuYasha gave him a glare meaning _What the hell are you planning to do with a little girl?! Sick Monster!_

Sesshomaru replied him back with a look that said _Oh please, it's none of your business, filthy hanyou!_

InuYasha bit his lip and clenched his fists, _You sick son of a…_

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and ignored his idiot of a brother, giving his attention back at Rin; "Are you hungry, Rin?" He asked normally.

The girl nodded and smiled, awkwardly; "Ah Yes, a bit…"  
InuYasha glanced at Rin for a moment, they had a sudden eye contact, Sesshomaru didn't miss that, however, he did his best so that they won't start talking to each other, knowing how much his brother is a loud mouth, _Nuisance… _he thought.

Having enough, Sesshomaru sat on the extreme opposite side of Rin, on the other edge of the long rectangular table, InuYasha on the other hand sat right next to Rin, who she looked at nervously, he replied to her with a warm smile, making her feel a bit more comfortable, "Your name is Rin, right?"

She nodded nervously, but still smiled, "My name is InuYasha, pleased to meet you."

"P-Pleased to meet you too!"

The atmosphere suddenly changed, Sesshomaru didn't like it at all, in fact, he _hated _it, he knew his idiot of a brother would try to become friends with her and screw up everything he had planned, and by that, I mean the plan to actually devour Rin whole.  
A plan who didn't even start.

But will…

It didn't take long before the cook's came with the meals, the nice smell of steamed Veggies made Rin's stomach growl, how long has it been since she smelled such a nice scent of well cooked food?

"There you go, young lady, steamed vegetables with soy sauce and rice!" The cook said nicely, Rin thanked him and happily said out loud "Itedekimaaasuu!"

She immediately took a bite out of the huge potato she had on her plate, both her hands exploring the table with whatever was lying around, she hardly even chew anything but only swallowed everything, each second she'd put something in her mouth who got full instantly, leaving both Sesshomaru and InuYasha completely astonished.

After a while, she explored the table with her eyes and then gave a bit of a surprised look, "Euh, euhm…"

InuYasha looked at Rin a bit confused, "Is there something wrong, Rin?"

She shyly asked, "Isn't there any… Meat?"

_**LIGHTNING SHOCK OF SURPRISE STRUCKED ON BOTH INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU-SAMA…**_

InuYasha looked at Rin with a weird look, "You… You want some meat?!"

"Eh? Yeah… There isn't any?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and asked InuYasha to come towards him, he then whispered in his brother's ear, "Why are you so surprised you idiot? Go and tell the cooks to bring some meat!"

InuYasha felt a bit confused, "But… Humans don't eat meat do they?"

Sesshomaru growled, "You idiot, of course they do!"

Although InuYasha was a half breed, he didn't know anything about the humans, he does eat meat but he thought it was part of his other demon half, despite that he never ate any other type of meat but beef.

Obeying his brother, he went directly to the kitchen and ordered; "Bring some meat, the kid wants some…"

The cooks exchanged some confused looks, "Eh? Meat? Really?"  
InuYasha nodded, "yes, meat!" He said sure of himself, they shrugged and went back to look for some, after completing his task InuYasha went back and sat next to Rin with a big smile, "You'll get your meat Ready, don't worry!"

Rin replied with a small smile, "I'm sorry I've bothered You, InuYasha-kun…"

Sesshomaru's ears twitched, _InuYasha….Kun?  
InuYasha-Kun?...  
She refers that mutt with such a familiar way already?_

**Note: In Japan, we refer people with a few respect manners in order to refer people to their current position, 'Kun' is a familiar way to refer one of your male friends or comrades, 'Sama' is a respective way to refer someone who is either more powerful than you or of a high standing.**

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha, but he, on the other hand didn't pay any attention at him, as if he had found a 'new friend'.  
Sesshomaru did NOT like it, nobody was supposed to get too familiar with Rin, nobody…

Despite that, Rin seemed to enjoy talking to InuYasha, she finally found someone who had emotions, feelings, and the most important, someone who was sincere, they talks and laughed a lot, as if they were long time friends, Sesshomaru couldn't stand that, he clenched his fangs making an unpleasant noise, both Rin and Inuyasha looked back at him with a worried look, Rin asked politely ; "Is Sesshomaru-Sama okay?"

Sesshomaru realized his current position and nodded, "I'm fine." He said with his calm look, Rin smiled and talks to InuYasha more, who glanced at his brother with a teasing smile, meaning _Are you envious? _  
Sesshomaru bit his lip and gave a loud _Humph! As if! _Kinda' look.

A while after, the cooks came back with the food, the precious 'meat' Rin was looking for, Sesshomaru started sniffing the scent and frowned, _Wait… That smell…_

"There you go young lady, freshly cooked meat just for you!"

Rin smiled, "Thank You!" And took a bite immediately, "Mm! Good!" She said with her mouth still full, Sesshomaru on the other hand had a bad feeling, he called InuYasha to come near him, "Hey… What did you tell the cooks?"

InuYasha blinked twice out of curiosity "I just old them to bring meat like she asked…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Did you PRECISE which meat?"

InuYasha thought for a moment, he then gasped widely, "OH MY GOD—"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sesshomaru shouted, Rin looked at them astonished, and scared mostly, InuYasha took the plate of meat out of Rin's reach before she could continue any further, "Hey! What's the big deal?!" She asked.

"Sorry Rin, but no more meat for you!"

Rin pouted, wondering what was going on, "But it was so tasty…"

Sesshomaru facepalmed, that idiot of a brother forgot to tell those imbeciles of a cooks that Rin didn't want THAT kind of meat, she just ate the rests of Sesshomaru's victims…

The sudden thought of it made Sesshomaru uncomfortable, the sight of Rin eating that felt weird, naturally.

Rin on the other hand had no clue what it was about, but she was quite full despite that, InuYasha proposed to Rin to immediately skip to the desert, she nodded, InuYasha smiled back at her and patted her head out of sympathy.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards Rin, who was quite satisfied, he asked her "So… Are you full?"

She smiled widely, "Yup! There's just enough place for desert!"  
She looked cute when she was caressing her small belly out of satisfaction, and Sesshomaru knew that, however, what he wanted the most was to eat her, well that's what he was thinking…

Suddenly, a servant came and bowed to Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru-Sama, we have a guest."

_Who could it be? _He thought.

Opening the door towards the main hallway, he saw a woman who let out a familiar yet strange aura, after getting closer he could see her better, she had dark brownish hair tied up into a bun and a red kimono, her eyes were deep red, and her lips too.

Her gaze showed the obvious.  
She was a demon.

"Hello… Sesshomaru-sama, we finally get to meet."

Sesshomaru felt a bit suspicious of her, her aura reminded him of that pest of Naraku, "And you are?" He asked.

"I am Kagura of the wind."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Hah, let the competition begin!  
Yeah so this chapter wasn't particularly long, since I'm tired right now, and also, since you guys wanted the lemon when Rin gets older then I think I'll take it lightly for a while, so it's gonna' have to wait.**

Well we have a new rival for Rin! How will she manage this? Poor Rin is now competing with a big busted Demon lady! How will she win? Well, we'll see!

Also, Kagome might appear in the future chapters, I can't let InuYasha-chan feel lonely for the rest of the fanfic… Hey, if you guys want an extra lemon scene about InuYasha and Kagome, please review and I'll see what I can do about it.

Fav/Follow the story if you can and please review!  
-D0T.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Starts Laughing Like a Devil)  
MWHAHAHAHAHA!  
So far my plan to make you guys frustrated worked!  
Yes, I know you guys hate Kagura, which is why I thought it might be interesting to put her in.  
(NAH I'M JUST JOKING)  
To be honest, I don't really like her either, but she might put some spice into the story :)  
However, I won't make this chapter with 'too much drama', on the contrary, I'll make it as funny as possible!  
Sesshomaru will be the next one to feel jealousy. (Trust me)**

Have faith in Author-San, okay? :D

Chapter 6: Double D's.

_Still no POV here…_

"I am Kagura of the wind."

Kagura of the wind? That name sounded familiar, however, it didn't even scare Sesshomaru a bit.

"what business do you have with me?" He said strictly, Kagura replied with a smile, and Sesshomaru growled, meaning that she'd better get to the point, clearing her throat, she finally said "My master asked me to deliver this letter to you." She said while handing the letter over.

After reading the letter, Sesshomaru's eyes widened out of surprise, _What in the …  
_He glanced at Kagura who smiled once more, something wasn't right, he then sighed out of exhaustion and asked Jaken to take her in one of his many guest rooms.

After that he slipped away before she could even respond, she then sighed while following Jaken, "Well if you may follow me, I will guide you to your room." He said politely, he then looked at what was the most appealing to her, her chest.

It was humongous to the point Jaken had his mouth flew open, Kagura cleared her throat, "Excuse-me? So where Is my room at?" She said angrily, Jaken shook his head and leaded the way.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was taking a deeper look at the letter he was given in his room, this is what it said:

_Dear Sesshomaru-Sama,  
As you know, the demonic community is starting to collapse, humans have been murdering us all back in the capital city, some of our brothers have been executed, others were rotting in Jail, we were judged by all, seen from above, and mercilessly tortured by the humans, our numbers have decreased, in fear that I might lose my daughter, I humbly ask you to take care of her for a while, until things calm down back in the main city, I hope you can make her stay in your mansion, it would help me a lot.  
Your Dearest Friend._

Kurosaka.  
  
Kurosaka? Kurosaka… That name didn't ring any bell to Sesshomaru, he knew so many people back in the main city, yet memorized so little names, because in his point of view, _Useless people aren't meant to be remembered._

But it wasn't Important, what mattered right now, was the catastrophe happening in the main city, just what is happening there? Was it really true?

Sesshomaru bit his lip out of frustration and turned around in circles thinking about something, he then remembered one of his late Father's gifts, he suddenly rushed in the basement and pulled out an extremely old blade, after removing it's dust he could look at it clearly, _I never thought I'd use this one day… _  
It was the Tenseiga, a blade rumored to be able to revive a mortal, the source of him hating his younger brother for having the blade of Destruction Tessaiga.

He sighed and swung the blade, making air ripping noises, _Well it's going to be useful._

Meanwhile, Kagura was taking a warm bath, thinking about almost everything, yet quite nothing, her thoughts were mainly on Sesshomaru, 'That man…' she thought, every time she thinks about him, she suddenly starts to fantasize about random perverted stuff, despite her looks that woman is quite pervy… No wait, even with her looks she is pervy, no matter how much you think about it, Kagura had her eyes on Sesshomaru for a while now, knowing he is a woman eater, she sees herself as in high standing due to her being a demon and not a 'good type of food' for Sesshomaru.

And even if she didn't have any demon blood, she still had that letter, surely Sesshomaru wouldn't harm the 'daughter' of his long 'lost' friend…?

She sighed out of happiness _Oh Sesshomaru-Sama, how I yearn for your attention, how I yearn for your love and affection… Sesshomaru-Sama…_

Lost in her thoughts, she fell into a deep daydream full of lust and 'love', obviously it was about Sesshomaru and She, who else?  
But her daydreaming was put to an end when she heard the door of the bathroom open, the curtain was hiding her, yet she somehow had a feeling who it was, "Ah, Sesshomaru-San…" She said with a flirty voice, "If you have some business with me, it'll have to wait… I'm not in the position to talk…"  
The anonymous person remained silent, Kagura on the other hand continued, "But… If it's so urgent, then I might…"  
The person then immediately opened the curtain leaving Kagura exposed, she yelled out a small "Kyaa! I'm not ready! … Eh?" She looked at the person, who was in fact Rin.  
"Euhm, who are you? This is my personal restroom…" She said a bit uncomfortable.  
Kagura gave Rin a mean glare, _Who is this girl? What is she doing in here? And what? HER restroom? Come on…_

"What's up with you?! What do you want?!" She said angrily.

"I heard some mumbling and weird noises, so I came." She said innocently.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"I do."

"Then why didn't you?!"

"I did, but you didn't answer so I came straight in."

Kagura glared at Rin, and then sighed, "Well now you know I'm here, so get out and let me bathe in peace."

Rin had a blank stare at her, but she was mainly looking at the two enormous balloons floating on the water, she didn't feel at ease, what were those?!

Kagura didn't like her stare, "What are you waiting for?! Scram!"

"No need to shout, Granny!" She said a bit mad.

Kagura's face turned red, "What?! Granny?! I'll kill you!"

Rin rushed outside of the bathroom out of fear, that woman looked odd, but the worst part is that she had… She had…

"They were… Huge…" Rin thought, she then took a glimpse at her own chest and patted it, "How am I supposed to make it bigger?"

Rin started trembling, "And who is that woman?! Why is she here?! Is she… Is she…" She started crying, she felt a huge hole in her chest, as if her body was about to collapse, "I'm so stupid… I stand no chance with that woman around, Sesshomaru will never look at a plain dirty girl like me…"

The day passed, and RIn still felt awful, losing all hope, slowly, she came into a conclusion and asked herself why Sesshomaru freed her from Naraku's hell, did he make her one of his servants? A minion? Or a …  
The last thought made her heart break.  
Was she in fact _adopted?!_

It was too painful.

And she just started to fall in love with him…

"I'm still not sure yet… I can't lose hope!"

_The day ended quickly, and the night came with a warm embrace…_

Rin was ready to go to bed, she dressed herself up with one of the many sleeping wear in her closet, they didn't fit her well, since she was small, but she still felt comfortable despite that, her eyes were locked into Sesshomaru's room, _Did that woman join him?_

She sighed, _I hope not… Otherwise I'd break apart…_

Then, the sudden urge to go to the bathroom came, without hesitating, she took a candle and left her room, _Where is the restroom again…_

After glancing at the both dark hallways, she decided to go to the left side, she then starting walking and walking, the weird paintings were creeping her out, and it was pitch black outside, she felt really cold at that moment, and she felt like crying.

"Sniff… Sesshomaru-Sama…" She whispered, _I'm sure he is giving that woman warm loveable cuddly hugs right now… _**(She is still so naïve…)**

She already opened many doors and went to many directions, yet she still couldn't find the restroom, it was so hard in the middle of the night, panicking, she started running everywhere, the mansion looked like a labyrinth, she suddenly tripped on a carpet and fell.

"O-Ouch…"

_This is the worst…_

Her eyes got really teary, and her knee was getting bloody, feeling scared, Rin squatted next to the wall, until…

"What are you still doing up so late, Rin?"

That voice…

"Sesshomaru…Sama?"

Yes, it was him, Sesshomaru, still dressed formally, holding his candle, "Why are you crying?"  
Her astonished look transformed into a relieved smile, she wiped her tears and said, "It's nothing, I just forgot where the restroom is…"

He sighed, "Silly brat." He said while holding her in his arms, "You injured yourself… How careless."

She blushed and shook her head, "It's not a big deal… It doesn't hurt that much…"

"I'll take care of it, but you have to promise me not to get out of your room at night…" He said.  
_Because it was at night that Sesshomaru took his meals…_

Rin nodded, "Yes…" Still red.

On the other hand, Kagura was peaking at them in one of the darkest corridors, "What…? Sesshomaru… And that brat?"  
She clenched her fists, "I won't allow it!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Okay, so yeah, two chapters in less than 24 hours, awesome no?!  
I have school for a week so I won't update in a while… But this should compensate, hell… I'm noticing some of you guys don't like the turn of events…  
Sure, kagura's there… But hey, Have faith in me at least! I know what to do!**

Review please!

-D0T.


	8. Chapter 7:

**Hey there, friends!  
Sorry for the late update, couldn't touch the PC for a while, (had studies…)  
So I can pretty much guess the previous chapters were frustrating like hell.  
(I'm Sorry!)  
But I already know some of you don't wanna' read the author's few words even if they are important. Why?  
Because they want to skip directly into the story!  
YOU may be reading this, but trust me, others won't.  
Watch, as I capture their attention.**

LEMON LEMON! LEMON WARNING!  
Lemon Warning! (SessxRin)  
(There's going to be a scene between Sesshomaru and Rin in This Chapter, although it's not what you guys think, I'm not going to do a pedophile act here, well, you'll see what I'm talking about)

Ok, let's start this chapter, I'm feeling really silly.

Chapter 7: The Future…?

_No POV in this chapter either…_

Rin was being held in Sesshomaru's strong arms, in the warmest way, she felt comfortable and safe, as if the whole world had brighten up for her, the darkness faded leaving her alone with Sesshomaru.

She glanced at him, noticing his still expressionless face, she loved that face even though it was the first day they met, it didn't matter if they met today, it didn't matter if she barely knew him, nor did it matter if there was a wicked big busted witch roaming nearby, the only thing that mattered, was that she was in love with Sesshomaru, and that she'd do anything to make him happy.

As he walked elegantly towards his room, he opened his door and laid her on his bed, "Show me the wound." He said calmly.  
She obeyed and pulled her bottoms up showing her wound on the knee, he took out of his desk's drawer a small bandage.  
Rin felt a bit embarrassed, she was inside a man's room after all and it felt weird for her, as in a misadventure, but it didn't really matter, she was happy, still.

As soon as Sesshomaru approached her she felt her heart beating faster, he squatted next to her and analyzed the small wound, "Does it hurt?" He asked calmly.  
She nodded, "A bit."  
"Don't move then."

What was he about to do?  
Rin felt a bit nervous suddenly, she wondered what he was planning on doing, he had no alcohol and no cotton to disinfect the wound.  
He suddenly grabbed her leg and got closer, his warm breath was caressing her skin, it made her shiver, she stopped breathing for a moment until he licked the wound, the pain made her jump lightly, "I told you, don't move!"

"It stings!" she said painfully, Sesshomaru didn't care but continued even though he knew it would be painful for her, it seems that his saliva had the weird ability to remove any type of bacteria on flesh, making it easy for him to use it as medicine for his wounds, or to eat his meat raw without any worries.

It felt warm and nice yet painful at the same time for her, he licked her wound continuously, she wiggled out of pain, although it lasted for a minute it felt like forever.  
He stopped to see how Rin was doing, she already started crying, he sighed, knowing how humans were weak, (especially children) it wasn't surprising.

"Don't worry, I'm done." He said sure of himself, she opened her teary eyes and looked at her bandaged knee, it felt a lot better now that he stopped, she smiled and thanked him, she kept looking at him with a dense stare, Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat and glanced at the watch, it was already this late, "You have to go sleep now, Rin." He said coldly, Rin nodded and thanked him again, her heart felt at ease once more, she knew Sesshomaru was a good person, and it was enough to make her happy.

Before she closed the door leaving Sesshomaru alone, she stopped and turned to face him, "Sesshomaru-Sama…"  
Sesshomaru looked at her with his usual cold stare, "Hm?"  
"Good night" She smiled.  
Sesshomaru gave her half a nod, and she left.

He sighed and sat on his bed, scratching his head out confusion, he felt somehow… Warm…  
Of course it didn't necessarily matter to him, after all, he knew himself better (That's what he thinks) and his point of view didn't seem to change for all of his years, not even when his father died, why would he change now? Is this the will of god?

Sesshomaru snorted, _Tch, God huh? God didn't do anything, and he won't… Not now anyway._

He took his shirt off and laid down on his bed, feeling exhausted of his frustrating day, and his meeting with Rin, his questions were yet to be answered, the first one that came into his mind is, _Will I ever be able to devour her? Why was I hesitating?  
_  
The warmth quickly faded away from his heart, when he made a decision; _I'll eat her… I swear I'll eat her, if it is either tomorrow, or the day after, or even the month after, I won't give up, I'll definitely be able to devour her._

He felt determined to do so, and that helped him close his eyes and sleep, although he doesn't sleep so often, this time he felt like he should do so, after all, he needed to refresh himself and clear his mind.

And thus, he started dreaming.

**And he had yet to know.  
This dream was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.**

_In the afternoon, Sesshomaru was resting on his enormous garden, reading a book, the sun was shining brightly and the wind was softly caressing his pale skin, he felt comfortable and at peace._

While he was reading carefully his book, he felt a presence, as if someone was watching him from afar, he looked at every direction, but saw nobody, _Piercing eyes… _he thought.  
Somehow, he couldn't get the smell, as if his flair disappeared suddenly in his dream, he tried and tried but in vain.

_It might be an enemy… I have to be careful… _He thought.  
Just when he was about to switch to combat mode, he felt warm hands block his view, "Guess who?" A sweet mature voice whispered to him.

Sesshomaru was confused, but angry at the same time, _Who would dare to?!  
_He quickly pushed away the hands and turned around immediately, to notice a young yet mature lady with dark brownish hair and eyes pout, "You're no fun! I was just playing!"  
Sesshomaru didn't understand what was going on, the first question that came into his head was; _Who is she?_

But one thing's for sure, she was a human, and a young and pretty one at that.  
The young girl looked at the book on his hands and smiled, "You still enjoy reading this much, huh? Well I can't say I'm surprised, but this book… You've read it so many times already… Aren't you tired of it?"

Sesshomaru looked at the book on his hand a bit confused, the title was 'Beautiful Dreamland'.  
The title made Sesshomaru shiver, and looked in horror at the book, _Why was I reading such a childish book?! _He thought to himself, the girl, on the other hand took it from his hands and hugged it tightly, "It's the first book you ever gave to me… And the first one I ever read…" She said with a sincere voice, her gaze then switched back to Sesshomaru, "I'm glad you finally decided to read it," She sighed and looked at the sky, "Even though you hated the ending…"

Sesshomaru didn't show any expression, while the young girl exposed almost all of hers towards him, In a single smile, he could feel sadness, Joy, stress, nervousness, and embarrassment.

Still smiling, she sat on the grass leaning on the biggest tree of the garden, tapping her hand on ground telling Sesshomaru to sit next to her, Sesshomaru, still suspicious, gracefully sat next to her, staring at her with an intense stare.  
The girl gave out a confused look, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
He turned his head, looking elsewhere, she started pouting, "Why aren't you saying anything? You usually talk to me a lot when we are alone…"

His eyes widened, _Usually?  
_He looked at the girl a bit more, exploring her everywhere with his eyes, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tell who she was, nor did he even know how she managed to get inside his property, and that book… Just what was it about?!

Before he could even ask himself even more questions, she leaned to his shoulder and closed her eyes, still smiling, Sesshomaru looked at her in horror, but couldn't say anything, and let her rest herself on his shoulder, a few minutes passed and he was still completely frozen at place, the girl on the other hand moved a lot, she didn't feel comfortable.

He looked at her a bit more, she was quite… Beautiful actually… Her raven hair smelled nice and her skin was soft, it made him shiver, her figure was very nice too, a real woman right next to him, she smelled like sweet honey, and her lips were wet and pink, it honestly attracted him.

He then noticed, she was actually looking at him too, with a sweet smile on her face, "What? Do I look weird?" She said while giggling, he glanced elsewhere, "No." He simply said.

"Huh? Why aren't you looking at me? What's up?" She said confused, Sesshomaru on the other hand avoided her, he didn't like the way it was going, "Sesshomaru… Look at me…" She said a bit more serious.

Sesshomaru just ignored it and kept staring elsewhere, until her hand quickly turned his head making him face her, "Don't avoid me." She said with a serious face, "I want you to look at me."

That was it, Sesshomaru couldn't hold back, their face were so close, and her curvy lips were close to his, in that moment, Sesshomaru couldn't help but kiss her.  
He immediately wrapped his arms on her waist and kissed her intensely, making her fall on the grass, his tongue entered her mouth and he started exploring it's insides, the girl on the other hand didn't make any move of response, but shyly answered to his calling by hugging him back, however, this wasn't what Sesshomaru wanted, his dominating tongue told hers to start putting in an action, making her shyly spin her tongue inside his mouth, she shivered and blushed heavily, the kiss lasted for a long while, and she started feeling exhausted, Sesshomaru backed away letting her breathe heavily, yearning for oxygen, on top of her, he could see her better.

She was really beautiful indeed, and that just made him want her even more, he took his short of immediately leaving his muscular torso bear, she blushed, "Uh-Uhmm…"  
Sesshomaru didn't let her speak and kissed her again, this time he explored her body with his hand, touching her almost everywhere, his hand grabbed her chest making her squirm inside his mouth, he stopped and grabbed it tighter, "Shush." He ordered, she couldn't move, his grip was too strong, "Uh-Uhm, okay."  
He then undressed her leaving her chest bear, she had a fine pair of breasts, in fact, they were pretty big and well formed, her pale white milky skin was soft to the touch, he then kissed her on the neck, then on her chest, and sucked on her nipples who hardened.  
His hand went towards her womanhood, who felt extremely wet, looking at her expression, she seemed really embarrassed, "D-Don't, please…"  
Ignoring what she just said, he rubbed his hand on her wet area, making her juicy liquid leak, she moaned out of pleasure, yet still embarrassed, "Sesshomaru… Don't!"  
He ignored it again and lightly bit her nipple, making her squirm, his teasing quickly ended when he felt she was about to climax, _Not yet… _He thought, Decided, he took his bottom off, revealing his erect manhood, the girl looked in shock and embarrassment, he took off the lower part of her clothes leaving her completely naked.

And gently let himself in, but she quickly let out a painful noise, he looked at her in shock, "You're a virgin?"  
She nods shyly, "Please be gentle…"  
He caressed her cheek and warmly kissed her belly, **(I THINK IT'S CUTE. DON'T LAUGH) **"Okay." He said sweetly.

Throughout the process, it was extremely painful for her, and Sesshomaru tried his best to make her feel comfortable, it wasn't the first time he took a woman's virginity, but it has been a long time since he had ever touched one, the women he ever gets to sleep with were mainly high class women who already had an act with other men, but he couldn't know more since he always ate them afterwards.

After a while, she finally moaned in pleasure, seeing it so, he went faster, her moans encouraged him to go deeper inside of her, until they both reached their climax.

Exhausted, yet satisfied, he laid himself next to her, and saw her smiling brightly, her hand caressed his cheek, and she kissed him lightly on the lips, while hugging him, "I love you, Sesshomaru-Sama."  
He replied to her, "I Love you too… (?)."

**Then… Sesshomaru woke up, finding himself on his bed and in his room.**

_What the… That dream… _He thought, as surprising as it is, it was the first sexual dream he had as an adult, a dream that was written as _Desire._

He felt confused, but angry at the same time, "What the hell… Why did I ever… Dream of such nonsense?! And I told her I loved her too?!" He said while punching the wall, letting his servants knock on the door, worried, "Is everything alright? Sesshomaru-Sama?!"  
"GET OUT!" He yelled in anger, letting his demon voice pierce through the air, making them run for their lives.

He sighed, and tried to pull himself together, "It was a dream… A complete _bull shit _dream, that's all there is. Nothing more…" He convinced himself.

After making his mind clearer, he went inside the bathroom and washed himself by taking a bath, he sighed heavily and decided to forget it all, _Now that I think about it… That woman… Is familiar…  
_he immediately shook his head and washed himself, "Forget!"

After going out of the bath, he took some clothes on and went outside of his room, he really needed to occupy himself, he took a random book out of his book shelf and sat on his usual chair near the fireplace, until he looked in horror the title of the book:  
'Beautiful Dreamland'

_This… This can't be…_

And just like that, he felt two small hands blocking his eyes, "Guess who?" A sweet childish voice said while giggling, he pushed away these hands slowly, out of fright and turned around, still shocked, "Rin…?"  
The small little girl giggled, "Eheh, you have to play a long, Sesshomaru-Sama, otherwise it's no fun!"

_W-What the hell is this?!_

**CHAPTER END.  
-To be continued-**

Okay, so it's the first lemon of the fanfic, what do you guys think?  
Please review, and sorry for the late update!  
I think I let things too obvious.  
Meh?

-D0T.


	9. Important News

**Please read this:**

Hello again, readers! I beg of you to please read this message till the very end, as I am about to tell you some important news, apparently I won't be able to update another chapter in… Quite a long while actually, I can't tell how much but I wouldn't be able to add any chapter to _**'Diner Is Served' **_**at the moment, because I am actually **_**Very **_**busy with my studies.**

Right now I'm writing this so you readers won't think that I dropped this story, (No, never, mark my words) I will not drop this story, I promise!

However, In honor of requested projects I have to put this one aside for a while, (God's Diary, and Forgotten Dream were requested mostly, as both projects were the most wanted in the Forum of Kuro's blog.)

So in other words, Diner Is Served will have to wait for about _**3 months, **_**I'm sorry.  
(The 10****th**** of June, maybe…) Because of my current projects and my studies, I won't be able to touch my computer, nor will I be able to update anything.  
**

**So please, be patient.  
I promise I will Update this fanfic, who knows? Maybe I'll have the time to actually update a chapter or two before the 10****th**** of June, (If my cursed mother lets me touch the PC!)**

And as you are reading this; well… You can say my mom Is standing right beside me, waiting for me to turn my computer off.

Hell, this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you, readers.

Thank you for understanding me, and thank you mostly for reviewing, following and adding my story to your favorites!

I'll delete this Message and replace it with an actual chapter as soon as I'm active again (Depending on this story)

Right now I'm starting God's Diary, (Mirai Nikki Fanfic) the 1**st**** chapter only, and then I'll be gone for sure, (Hey, I'll be back!) so yeah.**

Have a nice day, Until I'll update once more!

-D0T. 


End file.
